Major Vismann
sentence summary characterizing quote Personality He has a strong believe in technology and knowledge, taking advantage of the war to generate new researchings and development. About her personality is very cocky and don't loose a change to annoy people, and if they get mad or angry, even better. He doesn't waste time trying to win ad argument, doesn't care at all. He carry with him a pendant with the photos of his sisters. ''(In develpment) '' Backstory Aloid - Vismann family was integrated by her mother and two sisters. His lovely mother work so hard to bring food to the table every day. Until she couln't do it anymore and passed away. Was in that moment when her bigger sister, Umbra, take care of him and their little sister, Solem. He wanted to work too, but his older sister insist that he has to study and then with his knowlegde could do more. Major was always a curious boy, is why he was always learning about any topic: physics, literature, sociology, etc... his knowledge make him closer to her little sister, who was always happy to listen to her stories or stuff he was learning every day. Solem disease Everything was fine, until one day, Solem get a weird disease, Umbra and Major search for every part to find a cure, knock every medician door, but nobody could do a cure, just one door said to them they know what happens to her, Brook the doctor. Major and Umbra where so happy, because they can take care of their little sister. But happiness doesn't long forever, Brook in enchange for curing Solem, ask to take Umbra to him, just for one night, before Major could do anything, Umbra offer her selft and she stay that night, and Major has to bring Solem the next day. At the next day, Major take his little siter to the doctor. In the moment he enter in the house, ask for Umbra, but he said she was resting, Brook takes care Solem to other room to heal her, and when he finish, everybody could leave. Major was nervous, something wasn't fine, and unfortunately, he was right. This doctor was a fraud, he abused of Umbra and kill Solem trying "to do somthing". Major can't hold the rage and kill this man with a knife. Umbra told him she will take care of the body, and if he can run to bring her something from home, he runs as fast as he can, but this was a lie, her sister use this to blame herself to going to prision instead of him. Ellvale Trying to find a way to get her sister out of prision, went on a secret mission to Ellvale, to send any information about armament or military technology, if he send something huge, they will realeased her sister of prision. ''(In develpment) '' Relationships Alex - Co-korker and share a secret relation ship with her. Mariposa - His biggest rival. Umbra - Big Sister, nowadays, Major believes she's dead. Ceres - She was the person who hired him like an Aloid-spy. Em - Supports Trivia s Category:Beorc Category:Elvalle Category:Exsona